


Black Forest

by Moonbyul_stan



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Semi-smut, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyul_stan/pseuds/Moonbyul_stan
Summary: Sexuality can be a dangerous thing. A nice looking woman dancing for men can drive anyone to do things they don't normally do.





	

She didn’t know why she didn’t attend clubs sooner. She was intoxicated by the atmosphere alone let alone the alcohol that comes along with it. The beat of the music vibrated her to her core and she let it engulf her entire being. In a club, no one can see who you really are. Maybe that is why Moon Byul Yi found herself in the darkest one she could find. Instead of bright neon lights, the lights flashed dark shades of colors ranging from red to gray. Here anyone could be whoever they wanted to be. Here, Byul could be confident and sexy. This wasn’t an ordinary dancing club. It was a strip club. The kind of club your fathers warned you about but you didn’t listen. Byul first heard about this place from her best friend Wheein. Wheein had a casual love affair with the bartender that had a habit of mixing addicting drinks. At first she thought Wheein was just exaggerating the bartender’s skill. At first taste, she realized that she wasn’t at all. 

Not to brag about her alcohol tolerance, but it was high. Yet here she was, 2 drinks in and a strong buzz that made her feel like she could fly. That day she felt rebellious. She had money to spend and anxiety to get rid of. She wished she could have seen the look on her younger friends face when she texted her that she was going to check out the club. ‘Black Forest’ was what it was called. The name fit the tone because it was dark besides the stage. Whoever decided that dark blends of color were a good idea was a genius with the strippers stealing the show. Byul had never visited a strip club before. All she knew was that there would be dancing half naked women and she was intrigued. Here she could stare as much as she wanted with no judgements. After all she was paying for it and no one who was there probably had any right to be there as much either. There were drunken whistles and cat calls as each lone dancer took the stage to grind their hips to the music.

Byul watched enticed in each dancer. Each dancer had a specific style. Some egged on the crowd with the use of their looks more so than their dance moves. Others used their hips and hands to add on to the bubbling sensation that Byul felt inside of her. She was intoxicated on the filthy sensation of watching the strippers dance and touch themselves for the enjoyment of the audience. Outside of this dark and dirty strip club, Byul is a nice and prestige member of society. She worked a 9 to 5 hour job and had a good uni degree to brag about. But tonight, her uni degree felt like it was just a slip of paper in comparison to alcoholic drink in her hand and the sexiest female she’s ever seen on stage. The announcer introduced the stripper as ‘Solar’. What an ironic thought. Solar only wore a baby blue bra that left little to her imagination. Byul’s eyes traveled down to take in the fact that she was wearing a thin line of underwear that held together her garter belt and stockings. The blue and black clashed together but it just made her stand out so much more.

She was a pole dancer. Fuck could she use her hips. She knew her crowd. She knew that if she grinded down on the pole just right, she could entice a moan from her lips and the bills would be flying. She increased her pace. Byul found her breathing quicken as she did. When Solar felt her pole dancing had satisfied her customsers, she lowered herself onto the floor. She made eye contact with as many people as she could as she humped the floor with her mouth hanging open. The men howled and the money flowed. Eventually she began to grind more so on her hand than the floor itself. She stuck out her tongue to a lucky male overlooker and crawled towards him seductively. She knew how to work her hips in ways that Byul wished she could see in a private show. She was willing to throw away every penny she had ever earned to get a private show. Most men were in their 40’s and above. The young girl didn’t care. 

Solar grinded into her hand while dragging along her hand across her bra. The male in front of her repeatedly tried to make advancements but each time he was denied by a simple ‘tsk tsk’. The more he tried the more she moved away before sliding right back in. Eventually it occurred to Byul that Solar was playing hard to get. Byul’s mind was clouded by a destructive amount of lust and the idea of falling down the rabbit hole was too good to ignore. She smirked and stood up. It was time to shed the good girl clothes that she always wore so proudly. Time to disappoint her parents. As she strolled to the side where Solar was working the crowd, Byul dug around for a bill. She cut in front of the man and cockily slid a 20 bill into the valley of her breast. The act shocked Solar for maybe a moment before she recovered. The shock turned into a smirk. Byul let her hand trail down Solar’s abs and she hip thrusted slowly. The eye contact maintained felt electrifying. The previous howls of complaints quickly transformed into a meaty cry for more. 

If they wanted a show, Byul wasn’t one to back down from a challenge. 

Byul lowered her hand to the thin line of Solar’s underwear and if she wasn’t mistaken, was met with a gasp. “Not so fast” Her voice was like heaven in the midst of hell. Byul bit her lip and smirked. “Fine” She rebutted. Without breaking eye contact, she reached into her pocket to pull out another 20. Byul felt everything about her was on fire. Her core was ignited in a way that no male or female had ever made it so before. At this club, she could be whoever she wanted to be. So she slid the 20 into the folds of the stripper’s underwear and moved her head to the direction of a designated room. Solar gave her a wink and moved away towards the hungry crowd. Solar wasn’t a cheap partner, Byul would find out later. Solar finished her routine and searched the crowd for Byul. She wanted to see that playful smirk before she taught her what it really meant to be enticed by the devil. 

Byul walked to the private room and forked over 2 100$ bills. A hefty cost for a show that might be 15 to 30 minutes at most. Somehow, she justified the cost in her mind since she had already invested 40$ in the stripper. The room was a dark red color. The color of lust. There was a comfortable couch with a stripper pole lingering just in front of it. Byul felt her heart beating in a way she hadn’t felt before. It felt like she was descending on a roller-coaster. It had been a 10-minute wait before the 2nd door on the opposite side opened. Solar had now changed into a black see through laced shirt with a black bra. The only other thing she wore was a thin thong that showed more than it was covering. “Like what you see?” Solar’s voice was husky. She had done this enough times to sound genuine even if it was a 70-year-old man. “I guess that depends if you make my payment worth my wild.” Byul could play this game. Solar first started her grinding on the pole. It felt more intimate than it did on stage. Now Solar was only looking at her. Fuck Byul could see wetness slid off her and onto the poll. Byul licked her lips and allowed her eyes to trail all over her body. She wanted to drink in every detail as if she would never get to again.

“I’ve never seen you here before.” Her husky voice was panting. It wasn’t that she was tired, it was that Byul’s obsessive staring started to affect her. “A friend told me about this place.” This wasn’t the sexy conversation Byul wish she was having. She cursed at the fact that she was too new at this and wished she had practiced before hand. “Cute. I guess since you’re new, I can treat you to something unusual.” With a last spin on the pole, Solar slid off and onto Byul. Byul’s immediate response was to put her hands on the strippers waist but found her hands pushed away. “No touching.” Solar was enjoying herself. Byul’s pout was cute. Too bad it wouldn’t last. Solar began to grind on Byul’s thigh, not caring that there was a growing amount of wetness spewing onto the fabric of her shorts. Byul’s mouth hung open as Solar picked up the pace. Solar dug her nails into the back of Byul’s neck and breathed hotly into her ear. “It’s rare that we get somebody as cute as you. Fuck. I hope you come back-“ Her words were cut off by a relaxing moan. Her body shuttered and her mouth made a lovely ‘o’ shape. She had reached her climax on Byul’s thigh and it was the hottest thing she had ever seen in her life. Solar’s eyes fluttered back and she looked back onto Byul’s eyes. 

Byul didn’t see a stripper who had just gotten herself off after only an hour of knowing each other existed. She saw a girl who desperately hoped that this wasn’t their last encounter. Before Solar could get up, Byul forced her hands onto Solar’s hips and dragged her back in. She kissed her fiercly and was pleasantly surprised when Solar kissed her back just as hard. Solar bit her lip hard enough to draw a noise out of Byul. The taste was just as intoxicating as the club. There was no place she could think about being than in Solar’s arms making out at 1 in the morning. Solar pulled away breathlessly. She looked like a fallen angel in the dark red lighting. “Time’s up” Solar smirked. “Actually time has been up a while ago.” She winked. 

“My name is Moon Byul”

“Yongsun” 

Sometimes rebellious acts can lead to dangerous consequences. Other times it can lead a person into realizing who they really are.


End file.
